Hurry Back And Save Me
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Jacob leaves for a few weeks to get something for Emma and the next day trouble for Emma show's up at the front door.How will Emma handle not being the only flying girl in the loop? Is this newbie as good as she seems to be?
1. Day 1 Without Him

**Authors Note: This story is dedicated to Ifollowmyhart who messaged me asking if I could write this story. Together we brainstormed ideas and have come up with something we think you'll all like.**

Emma's POV

"Do you really have to go?" I whimper. I'm standing in the doorway of the house with Jake, he has a bag slug over his shoulder and he's holding me against him in a tight embrace.

"I'll only be gone a few weeks love, when I come back I'll have a surprise just for you" he says comfortingly before kissing my forehead.

" I don't need a surprise, I need you" I beg. He chuckles and lifts me up and kisses me. I kiss him back and tangle my fingers into his hair. After about two minutes he breaks the kiss and puts me down.

"Trust me baby you'll love it" He says gently.

"Hurry back to me sweetheart" I murmur sadly. He leans in and kisses me on the lips one more time.

"Believe me I will. When I come back I'll stay by your side,until then I want you to have this" he tells me as he slips his woven bracelet off of his wrist. I look up at him surprised as he takes my right hand and slides the material over my hand and onto my wrist.

"Take care of my heart I'm leaving it with you" he murmurs. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and he wipes it away.

"I'll take great care of it I promise" I say before crushing myself against his chest. He hugs me back for a few minutes and then we separate.

"Goodbye baby I love you. I'll be back in two weeks" he says as he starts walking out the door.

"I love you too" I call out to him as I watch him walk away. Watching him go brings back memories of Abe leaving, but this time I know for sure that Jake will come back to me. When he's almost out of sight he turns back and waves at me. I wave back and do my best to smile at him. He lowers his hand and disappears into the trees. I stay there in the doorway for a few more minutes before closing the door and going into the living room to join the others.

"He'll be back before you know it" Millard says comfortingly as I sit next to him.

"I know, it's just hard to let him go when I've just got him" I say. Jake's been living with us for almost a year now,but it feels like it was just yesterday when the twins,Millard, Olive and I found him exploring the old house. I chuckle when I remember him asking if he was dead. I remember how surprised I was when he pointed out who was who. Jacob had explained to me that Abe used to tell him stories about us,and that I was his favorite from the stories. I had blushed so much after he'd told me that detail.

'He'll be home before I know it' I repeat to myself comfortingly. We watch Horace project his dream of Jake and I departing earlier and then we go outside and watch the changeover. I go inside and climb upstairs and go into my room. I look at the picture of Jake and I hugging on my nightstand and climb onto my bed. I strap my waist to my bed and take off my shoes. I lay down and fall asleep dreaming of my peculiar boyfriend. Little did I know that when I woke up everything would change.


	2. The New Girl

Emma's POV

I wake up and grab my shoes from the side of my bed. I put them on and stretch before unstrapping myself from my bed. I go downstairs and sit down at the breakfast table where everyone else is waiting.

"Morning everyone" I say as I take my seat at the table. I look to the right hoping to see Jake sitting there smiling at me. My smile disappears as I remember that he's not here and I look back at my plate.

"Good morning Emma" everyone says as we begin to eat.

We're almost finished eating when suddenly there's a knock at the door. I jump up hoping Jake has come home early. I rush to the door and open it excitedly. My excitement drops when I see that it's not Jake, but a girl my age.

"Hello is this miss Peregrine's loop?" she asks me. I immediately notice that she has an American accent like Jake I hear everyone walk up behind me and turn to see all of them looking at the girl curiously. Miss Peregrine walks up to all of us to see what's going on.

"Hello I'm miss Peregrine" she says to the girl.

"Hello ma'am my name is Jenna, miss Avocet sent me here hoping you'd let me stay here for a while so she can add more rooms to the house" she says while pulling out a piece of paper and giving it to miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine takes the paper and reads it.

"Well miss Albright I I suppose it would be alright for you to stay with us" she says to Jenna. Jenna smiles and says thank you. Miss Peregrine then begins to give Jenna a tour and then asks her what her peculiarity is.

"Air is my peculiarity" she answers her. "What a coincidence that's Emma's peculiarity too" miss Peregrine says delighted.

"Emma maybe you two should share your room while she's here" she suggests. I don't have a good feeling about that but I don't want to disappoint miss Peregrine.

"Sure" I tell her. I smile half heartedly. Jenna smiles at me and puts her backpack down next to my bed.

"Thanks for sharing your room with me Emma" she says to me as she looks around the room. She notices the picture of me and Jake and smiles.

"Who's that?" she asks me, pointing at the picture.

"That's my boyfriend Jake. He left yesterday to get me a present, he'll be gone for two weeks" I tell her. I look at the picture and feel my heart ache.

 _'Come home soon love'_ I think to myself. Suddenly we hear miss Peregrine call out 'lunch time children' and go downstairs to eat. I sit in my seat and Jenna sits in Jacob's seat. I bite my lip to keep from saying anything and focus on my plate full of goose meat,carrots, and mashed potatoes.

"Is it true that air is your peculiarity Jenna?" Millard asks before taking a bite of his potatoes.

"Yes. If it weren't for the fact that my dress is lined with lead I'd be floating on the ceiling right now" she laughs.

"Is it heavy?" Claire asks her curiously.

"Not exactly, but it gets hot very very easily" Jenna tells her.

"Emma wears lead shoes, maybe miss Peregrine could find you some" Fiona suggests.

"That's a wonderful idea Fiona! Emma would you mind if Jenna used your shoes? Just until I can find her a pair" Miss Peregrine asks.

"But I'll float to the ceiling without them and I won't be able to talk around" I protest.

"It'll just be for a few weeks Emma, and until we can get her shoes she can do your chores that require floating" she promises.

"Ok, at least I can still strap into my bed" I say,trying to sound cheerful.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I was thinking that maybe you could move into Jake's room so Jenna can have a bed that she won't float off of" miss Peregrine says. My heart drops and I feel like I want to cry.

 _'Stay strong Emma, Jake will be home in a few weeks and he'll sort everything out'_ I think to myself.

"That's fine" I say as I get out of my chair and walk up the stairs, ignoring the protests. I go to my room and pack all of my stuff and take all of it to Jake's room and unpack. I put my special box in the dresser with his shirts. I go to the hallway and take off my shoes and float back into Jake's room. I push on the ceiling and send myself to the ground long enough to carefully strap my waist to the bed. I roll onto my side and look at the picture of me and Jake hugging which is now on his bedside table. I look at his smiling face which is looking right at me in the picture. I close my eyes and feel the tears beginning to fall before I slowly drift into slumber.


	3. Talking To Him And Being Taken

**Author's Note: First I'd just like to say thank you to all of you that have left such positive feedback on my stories. You guys are my inspiration and I promise I won't let you down with how often I'll be updating :)**

Emma's POV

Jenna has been here for three days and I am absolutely miserable. Nobody notices me anymore, not even miss Peregrine. I have to wear Jenna's lead dress to keep from floating away. I'm completely alone now and I wish Jake was here to make me feel better. We're all currently sitting st the dinner table eating supper when suddenly the phone rings,which is odd since Abe isn't supposed to call miss Peregrine for another half hour. Miss Peregrine excuses herself and answers the phone. A few minutes she comes back into the dining room and smiles at me for the first time in days.

"It's for you Emma" she says as she sits back down. I get up and feel everyone watching me as I leave the room and pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I say confusedly.

"Hi baby how's everything at home?" Jake asks me happily. I grin and feel tears in my eyes as I bask in the pleasure of hearing his loving voice for the first time in four days.

"We have a new girl staying with us,her name is Jenna and her peculiarity is air" I say while trying to hold back tears.

"That's great! I take it you two are getting along greatly" he says happily

"Actually no, miss Peregrine made me give up my room and my shoes to Jenna to make her more comfortable. I now live in your room, I swear I haven't messed with your things" I say worriedly at that last part.

"Oh baby that's horrible! Don't worry I'll be coming home a few days earlier than I thought I would and I'll sort it all out" he says comfortingly. I smile when I realize he'll be home sooner than I thought he would be. I look down at my wrist and look at the patterns on his bracelet.

"I love you Jake" I whisper into the phone,trying to hold back a sob.

"I love you too Emma, when I come home I'm going to hold you tight and never let you go. Stay strong for me love I'll be home soon" he says lovingly.

"I wish you were here now" I say.

"I wish I was there too love, don't worry though I know that the surprise I'm getting for you will be worth it" he says lovingly. I hear a man in the background call out 'order for Mr. Portman ' and Jake sighs sadly.

"I have to go now love I'll call again soon, probably in a few days. I love you" he says sadly.

"I love you too Jake" I say before we hang up at the same time. I wipe away my tears and put the phone back in it's place. I go back into the dining room and sit at my seat. I start to eat again and everyone is starting to chat amongst each other happily. After we finish eating we go out to watch reset. As I look up at the colors I feel myself being yanked backwards. I turn and see a man yanking me away from the others.

" I wouldn't scream if I were you,unless you want your friends to die" he says cruelly. I keep my mouth shut and look back as my family grows smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Good. Now this is what's going to happen. I'm going to experiment on you and once I'm finished you're free to go back to your family" he says gruffly. Suddenly I'm hit on the back of my head and my last thought before I lose consciousness is _'please hurry back and save me Jake'._

I groan and open my eyes. The back of my head is throbbing and I wince. I try to rub my eyes but I find that I can't move. I look and see that I've been strapped to a metal table in a dark room full of tools.

"Ah now look who's awake" the scary man says amusedly as he approaches the table. I look at him and shiver internally at how scary he looks.

"I hope you like the room because this is where you'll be staying until I'm finished with you" he says as he unstraps me from the table and carries me to a small dirty cell. I want to move but I'm too weak to budge.

 _'He must have drugged me'_ I think groggily. He tosses me onto the ground and locks me in the cell.

"Get some rest miss. The real fun starts tomorrow" He says cheerily as he walks up some wooden stairs and disappears from my view. I hear a door open,shut and lock above me. I focus on the cold stone ground I'm laying on and shiver. I look at Jake's bracelet on my wrist and feel a sudden rush of bravery.

 _'Jacob will come for me,and until he does I need to stay strong so I can see him again'_ I think to myself determinedly. I close my eyes and fall asleep thinking about my knight in shining armour saving the day.


	4. Torture And Going After Her

Emma's POV

I open my eyes and see that I'm now strapped into a chair that is locked inside of a metal chamber. I look around nervously and suddenly a loud beeping sound starts echoing in the chamber. I feel needles poke into my arms and I wince. Suddenly I feel my energy being drained from my body and groan. I let out a cry of pain when I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my chest.

"Please hurry Jacob" I whimper, looking down at the bracelet on my wrist. I sit there being tortured for what feels like days, when in reality it had only been a few hours. When it's over the scary man unlocks the chamber and unstraps me from the chair. Then he locks me back in the tiny cell and leaves the room. I wince and crawl to the small patch of hay in the back of the cell. I'm so weak I can't even try to stand. It's then that I notice what I'm wearing, instead of Jenna's old grey dress that's lined with lead, I'm wearing a old beat up white dress that's covered in patches of dirt. I'm not wearing lead, so why am I not floating?

Jake's POV

It has been nine days since I left the love of my life. Nine agonizing days since I have seen her, held her in my arms and kissed her. And it has been four days since my heart almost broke during our phone call. When she had told me about how she had to give up her room and her shoes so the new girl would be more comfortable, I was so angry. How could miss Peregrine do that to the ward that she'd rescued from a circus when she was young? And for what? Some girl she didn't even know. The good thing is that I'm finally home. I'm walking up the paths to the house, my present for Emma inside of my backpack. I walk onto the porch and walk inside of the house,carefully closing the door behind me. I hear everyone chatting very frantically in the living room and walk inside.

"Hey guys" I say happily. They all jump up and start cheering.

"Jake you're back!" Bronwyn says excitedly and hugs my legs and spins me around once before putting me down. I look around and don't see Emma anywhere.

"Guys where's Emma?" I ask curiously. It's then that I notice the new girl Jenna on the couch next to Horace. She has tan skin,brown hair, and brown eyes. I then notice all of the children looking at me nervously.

"Jake I don't wish to alarm you but she's been kidnapped" miss Peregrine says as she enters the living room.

"WHAT" I roar. I feel my blood boiling and start to shake in anger.

"It was six days ago. We were watching the changeover and didn't notice until it was too late. Horace had a nightmare later on that night and was able to show us what had happened" Millard explains to me.

"SHOW ME" I demanded and everyone jumped. Horace quickly puts on his monocle and starts to present the vision. Emma looking up at the colors as the changeover occurs. Suddenly a man sneaks up behind her and starts dragging her away by the arm.

" I wouldn't scream if I were you,unless you want your friends to die" the man says. Emma decides to comply and gets hit on the back of her head. The man carries her and enters some sort of machine. Suddenly the machine is now inside some sort of evil lab and the man steps out and straps Emma to a metal table and injects a syringe full of a mysterious liquid into her arm.

I notice a calendar on the wall that says **May 31st 1978** before the vision ends.

"How could you let this happen?" I snap.

"Jake it's no use shouting, we'll get her back I promise" Jenna tries to assure me.

"Don't you talk to me this is all your fault" I snap. She flinches and I feel very smug at being able to get her to back off.

"Jake" miss Peregrine tries to intervene.

"And you! How could you make the girl you rescued as a kid give up her things. And for what? Some strange girl that we don't even know! If Emma is injured by that man it is because of you!" I yell at her. I march towards the front door and hear Horace call out "Where are you going?" to me.

"I'm going to save MY girl" I growl before taking off running out of the house. Suddenly I'm running hundreds of miles an hour and am blinded in a strange blue light.


	5. The Rescue

Jake's POV

The light fades away and I find that I'm inside of the room that was in Horace's dream. Suddenly I hear footsteps and hide behind a giant stack of boxes in the corner of the room. I peak through one of the small crack's between the boxes and see the man that took Emma walk across the room and move towards some built in cage/jail cell.

"Ready for another day of fun miss?" he asks tauntingly. I hear a faint whimper and realize he's talking to Emma.

 _'nobody tortures my girl and gets away with it'_ I growl to myself. I watch as he unlocks the cage and wait for the perfect moment to attack. He yanks Emma out of the cage and I have to cover my mouth from gasping. She's covered in dirt and hay, she's in a ratty old dress and looks like she hasn't eaten in days. It's her eyes that are breaking me, they are dull and look like all of the life has been sucked out of them. That's when I snap and charge at the man holding my girl. I gently push Emma away and start punching the guy senseless.

"W-who a-are you?" he stammers as he's sprawled out on the ground,blood pouring from his nose,mouth,and a gash in his forehead.

"The last face you'll ever see" I growl out before dragging him over to the table and strapping him in. I hurry and get Emma in my arms and hide her under the stairs.

"J-Jake" she whimpers. I hug her tightly and feel tears prick my eyes.

"Stay here love I'll be right back" I promise her before speeding back to the man and finishing what I started. After I know he's dead I run back to Emma and see that she's shaking. She collides into my chest and a quickly wrap my arms around her as she starts to sob into my chest.

"Shhh it's alright baby I'm here,he'll never hurt you again" I whisper to her comfortingly. She nuzzles her face into my neck and takes a deep breath. I cup her face in my hand and kiss her gently.

"Come on baby we're going home" I tell her. She smiles weakly at me and I see the life returning to her eyes.

"Go up the stairs baby I'll be right behind you" I tell her. She looks at me confused and hurt.

"Don't leave me alone again please" she whimpers.

"I will never leave you alone again baby. I need you to go up there so I can destroy all of this properly" I tell her. She nods and tries to stand up but falls. I catch her before she can land on the ground and run up the stairs with her in my arms. I put her down at the landing and run back down the stairs. I pull a box of matches out of my pocket and light one. I throw the match onto a large pile of papers and the flame instantly spreads around the room, including the now dead man's body. I run up the stairs and pick up Emma. I continue to run at hundreds of miles an hour out of the building and this time we're both engulfed in the blue light. I continue running and we're suddenly back in our loop. I slow down so now I'm running at a normal speed and hurry up the steps to the porch. I open and close the door behind me and walk into the living room. Everyone is in there and look at us in shock. I glare at Jenna and miss Peregrine before I put Emma down on one of the couches. I kneel down next to her and hold her hand. She looks up at me and has tears in her eyes. I kiss her forehead and nuzzle my face against her cheek. She whimpers and leans in closer to me. I cup her face in my hand and wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"You're safe now love. I'm right here,I'm not going anywhere" I assure her.

"What happened? How did you run so fast?" Hugh asks me.

"Turns out Emma's been tortured ever since she was taken. When I got there the guy was getting ready to experiment on her.

"Oh my heavens Emma are you alright?" miss Peregrine asks as she steps towards us. Emma whimpers and hides her face into my sleeve.

"Of course she's not alright! Her boyfriend leaves for a week,and in that time a newbie takes her place in her family, her friends and parental figure abandon her for the new girl. And to top it all off she's kidnapped and is tortured for five days until her boyfriend shows up and saves her" I snap. Miss Peregrine backs off and looks hurt,and so do the others but at this point I don't care. My main focus is my poor girlfriend.

"J-Jake can w-we go to your room now? I-I'm sleepy" she stutters.

"Of course love. We can go to _our_ room now" I say as I gently lift her up bridal style. I carry her upstairs and into our room. I close the door behind us and lay her on the bed. I lay next to her and gently pull her to my chest.

"Your bracelet is the only thing that kept me sane" she whispers.

"Shhh we'll talk about it when you want to talk about it. I don't blame you love" I whisper to her. She sniffles and buries her face into my chest.

"Let's get you cleaned up alright love" I suggest. She nods yes and I carry her into our bathroom. I gently wash her face,arms,neck,feet, and her legs. Then I carry her back to my bed and pick out one of my black t-shirts and a pair of blue plaid boxers for her to wear.

"Here love change into these" I say as I turn away from her. A few minutes later I feel a weak tug on my sleeve and turn to see Emma in my clothes. I smile and gently lay her down next to me under the covers. She curls up against me and lays her head on my chest and arm around my stomach. I kiss her cheek and she smiles. I'm worried because she's not wearing lead and should be floating now, but she's not. I know it's just a side effect from what ever that man did to her, but I'm very worried. I hug her closer to me and she soon falls fast asleep. I scan my room for a fee more seconds and then I join her in our dreamland.


	6. Taking Care Of Her And The Gift

Emma's POV

I wake up and everything hurts. I keep my eyes closed because I don't want to see the horrible cell I'm in. Suddenly I feel something tighten around my waist and my eyes shoot open. I'm in Jacob's room,on his bed. That's when I remember everything that happened yesterday, Jake saving me and taking me home,him holding me close and cleaning me up, falling asleep on his bed in his arms. I realize that Jake's arm is around my waist and I relax. I turn around in his arms so I'm facing him and study his face. He looks like he fell asleep very guarded and protective. I lean in and kiss his jaw and he relaxes. He opens his eyes and smiles at me,pulling me closer.

"Good morning love" I whisper.

"Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"Much better now that I'm with you" I tell him smiling. He smiles back at me and kisses me gently. I melt into the kiss, I've missed him so much and I'm so happy to have him back.

"I missed you" I whisper.

"I missed you too baby, I'm never going away that long again,not without you" he says lovingly. I smile and kiss him again. He carefully puts me on top of him and I wince at the sharp pain in my back. He notices me wince and carefully sits up. He moves so his back is against the headboard and wraps his left arm around my waist. He massages my back with his right hand and I sigh in contentment. We stay like this in our own little world for a few minutes, when i suddenly remember something.

"How did you move so fast?" I ask him.

"I honestly don't know. One moment Horace is telling me about his dream. And the next I'm suddenly racing out of the house and get blinded by a blue light and find myself in the basement you were being held in" he tells me honestly. I'm not afraid of his new peculiarity, I honestly think it's amazing. Before I can say anything else, my stomach lets out a loud growl. The only thing that man fed me was stale bread while I was captured. We quickly get dressed, I obviously had to get some help from Jake to put on my blue dress.

"Time to feed my princess" Jake says as he lifts me up and carries me out of the room. I blush and he kisses my cheek before carrying me down the stairs. He carries me into the dining room where everyone is waiting,sitting at the table. We see that Jenna is in my spot and Jake grunts. He carries me over to his seat and sits down with me in his lap. He puts oatmeal in his bowl and takes a spoonful and holds it up to my lips. I open my mouth and he feeds me the spoonful.

"Don't you think you're being ridiculous?" Jenna asks Jake.

"No I think I'm taking care of my wounded princess. She deserves pampering after everything she's been through" he growls while glaring at her. She backs off and focuses back on her food. He feeds me for a few more minutes and I finish the bowl of oatmeal. He refills it and begins to feed himself. He's handling all of this so well and I feel so bad that he feels like he has to take care of me. I kiss his forehead and he smiles down at me. Breakfast continues in awkward silence, with a little chatter here and there. After Jake and I are finished eating we stand up,and I lean into him for support and he wraps an arm around my waist. As we walk outside I look up at him and realize how small I am compared to him without my shoes. He notices my sad look and leans down and kisses me.

"Your size is adorable" he whispers into my ear before kissing my cheek. I blush and he chuckles for a few seconds. He then picks me up and makes it so I'm standing on his feet. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down and gently pecks me on the lips. I lean into his chest and take a deep breath. He kisses the top of my head and I get off of his feet. He walks with me to the backyard and we sit down on the grass under a large tree. I lean into his shoulder and we just watch as the children begin to run around and play.

"I love this" I say while looking at out joined hands. He looks where I am and smiles.

"Me too" he says lovingly. He then looks like he remembers something very important.

"I have your present" he says looking at me. I look up at him curiously and he digs into his pocket and takes my hand in his free one. He then puts something around my right wrist. I look down and see that it's a woven bracelet with a lead pendant embedded into the material. The pendant has "JakeEmma Forever" etched into it in delicate script. I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love it" I sob. He hugs me and we just sit there in our perfect little bubble. Enjoying our little forever.

 **Author's Note: Guys unfortunately this will be my last update until Sunday. I'll be working on writing a few chapters the next few days and will update on Sunday night.**


	7. Misunderstanding And Back To Normal

Emma's POV

I look up at him and he smiles down at me. I rest my head against his shoulder and close my eyes. He kisses the top of my head and strokes the back of my hand with his thumb. I sigh and kiss his shoulder before opening my eyes. He smiles at me again and cups my cheek in his free hand.

"You don't need those shoes anymore. That pendant is made is a special type of lead. It's twice as strong as the lead that those shoes are made of" he says happily. I feel my eyes widen in shock and look down at the bracelet and back up at him.

 _'He really did that for me'_ I think to myself shocked.

"Thank you so much" I say gratefully.

"You're welcome baby, now we can walk on the beach and you'll finally be able to feel the sand on your feet" he says happily.

"You remembered" I gasped surprisedly. I had told him that little fantasy almost seven months ago.

"Of course I did baby. I remember everything you tell me" he says lovingly. I feel tears prick my eyes and I launch myself into his arms,pushing him down onto his back. He laughs and grins up at me. I lean down and kiss him with all my might. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist tightly. We break our kiss and he sits up, holding me in his lap. I look down at his woven bracelet, the one he put on me before he left, and slide it off. He looks back up at me surprised.

"This gave me the strength I needed, to stay strong until you came for me" I tell him.

"And I think it's time I return it to you" I finish. He watches as I slide it back over his wrist, where it really belongs.

"I love you" he murmurs.

"I love you too" I whisper. He grins and stands up, careful to make sure I don't fall. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me over to the flower garden.

"I'll be right back love, I'm going to get my guitar" he tells me. I smile and nod at him, he smiles back at me and hurries into the house. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of the sun on my face.

Jacob's POV

I open the door to my room and I am shocked to see Jenna spread out on my bed in a short skirt and a tank top. She smiles at me innocently and slowly walks over to me.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I growl. She backs me up against the wall and closes my door. I gulp and she grinds her hips against me.

"I want you so badly Jake. Forget about that little girl and be with me" she whispers seductively. I carefully push her away and go into the middle of my room.

"I don't want you Jenna. I love my girl" I say firmly. She ignores what I'm saying and struts over to me. She starts running her fingers over my chest, every time I take a step back she takes one forward. I feel my legs hit the back of my bed and she pushes me down.

"Stop" I say as she straddles my hips.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she asks seductively. she starts grinding herself into me and I go to push her away, when suddenly her lips are on mine and the door opens.

"Jake did you fin-" Emma starts to say as she enters the room, but stops when she sees the position I'm in. She sobs loudly and runs out of the room. Jenna laughs against my lips and goes to kiss me again. I turn my head and roughly push her to the ground. I've had it with trying to be nice, this bitch is leaving _now._ I growl and yank her by the arm down the stairs and into the living room is sitting in shock,Emma is sitting next to Olive and she's in tears.

"I've had enough of her being here" I growl as I throw Jenna to the ground.

"She cornered me when I went into my room to get my guitar. She pushed me down onto my bed and freaking straddled me and started grinding on me. And to make things flipping worse she kissed me, knowing Emma was about to enter the room" I snap. Everyone looks at me shocked. They've never seen me this angry before and I think it scares them.

"Miss Peregrine I'm doing something you should have done long ago. When I come back Emma and I need to talk" I stay before grabbing Jenna by the arm and yanking her out of the house. I use my speed and we're suddenly in miss Avocet's loop. When Jenna sees where we are she tries to squirm out of my grip, but I don't let go. I march on to the porch and knock on the door. Miss Avocet looks at us shocked and then surprises me.

"Jenna where on earth have you been?" she asks before taking Jenna by the arm. I let go of Jenna and dig the letter out of my pocket.

"She's been causing trouble in our loop. She came to our house and gave miss Peregrine this letter and saying that you sent her here so you could finish remodeling your house" I tell her while giving her the letter. She reads the letter and glares at Jenna.

"Miss Albright you are in _very_ big trouble" she scolds Jenna.

"But miss-" Jenna starts to say.

"No buts young lady! Jake I am so sorry for whatever trouble she's caused. I promise it will not happen again" she says before dragging Jenna inside and shutting the door. I smirk in accomplishment and run through the blue vortex back into my loop. I'm back in the living room and everyone is still sitting there shocked.

"Where's Jenna?" Hugh asks curiously.

"Back in her loop where she belongs. Turns out miss Avocet never sent her here. She came here on her own" I grunt. They all look up at me shocked and for a few moments no one says anything.

"Emma Jake I owe you both an apology. You tried to warn us about her and I didn't listen. I am so so sorry" miss Peregrine apologizes. I look at Emma and she's looking back at me with hope in her tear filled eyes.

"We should talk about this later" I suggest to miss Peregrine. She looks between me and Emma and nods. I take Emma's hand and lead her upstairs and into our room. I close the door behind us and she sits on the edge of the bed. I sit next to her and begin to speak after a few minutes of silence.

"Emma you've got to believe me I would never cheat on you. She cornered me and wouldn't listen when I told her to sto-" I start to say before I get cut off by her lips. I kiss her back and she climbs onto my lap. I wrap my arms around her and we continue to kiss for a few minutes.

"I know you'd never cheat on me. It's just that when I saw the two of you like that it made me think of the possibility that you'll leave me for a girl like her. She's American like you, she's taller than me and has tan skin and dark hair" she says looking down at her hands, which are playing with my shirt. I put my hand on her cheek and make her look at me. There are tears pooling in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Baby I will never ever leave you. I don't want some American beauty I want My gorgeous British babe" I tell her gently. She kisses me again and pushes me back on my bed so she's laying on top of me. We just lay there in each others arms kissing for what feels like forever. As long as I have Emma by my side, I couldn't care less about not having anything else. I only need her, my beautiful peculiar girl.


	8. A Peculiar Ending

**Author's Note: Guys I am both sad and proud to announce that this is the last chapter of _Hurry Back And_** ** _Save Me_. I am also proud to announce that I have another new story that I will begin posting immediately, and it will be a lot longer. Thanks so much to everyone reading this, and to everyone that has been reviewing and following this story from the beginning.**

Jake's POV

We break our kiss and Emma looks down at me lovingly. I rub her back with my right hand for a few minutes before sitting up, careful to make sure she doesn't fall out of my lap.

"I have another surprise for you" I tell her lovingly. She blushes and looks right in the eyes curiously.

"Really? What is it?" she asks curiously.

"Look out the window" I tell her. She gets off my lap and walks over to the window. I quickly get off my bed and get behind her. She looks out the window and I bend down on one knee and take the small velvet box out of my pocket and hold it out in front of me.

"Jake I don't see an-" she starts to say as she turns around, but stops when she sees what I'm doing. I open the box and reveal the simple silver band with a diamond resting inside of it. Tears prick her eyes and she watches me in shock and happiness.

"Emma Bloom we have been through so much in the year that we've known each other. And I know in my heart that there is no where else I'd rather be than by your side. Emma will you make me the luckiest man on earth and marry me?" I ask her nervously.

"Yes!" She exclaims before tackling me to the ground kissing me. We kiss for a few seconds before I break away from her lips. I take the ring from the box and slide it on her finger.

"Perfect" I whisper while looking up at her. She smiles at me and I hold her close for a few minutes before leading her downstairs into the living room. Everyone looks up at us confused, wondering what we were going to say.

"She said yes" I tell them as I hold up our entwined hands, showing off the ring on my fiancée's finger. They all erupt into cheers and take turns hugging us and congratulating us. We exchange a look with miss Peregrine and we can tell she is both sad and proud of us. We know things will not go back to the way they were overnight, but it will begin today.

 __VISION ENDS__ _Horace takes off his monocle and we all look at him in shock. He had just finished showing Enoch,Olive,Millard and I what would happen after I leave in a few minutes to get my girl that special bracelet and engagement ring._

 _"Don't show this to Emma I don't want her to panic" I plead with Horace. He just nods, agreeing with me. I look around at all of them and decide we need to make sure that we change a few of the events that were just presented to us._

 _"Promise me you will look after her. And show miss Peregrine this when she's alone. We cannot let Jenna stay here or let that man get to Emma" I tell them._

 _"We promise Jake" Olive says, taking Enoch's hand. He look up at me and we have a silent conversation, both agreeing that we need to take care of our family._

 _"Of course Jake. Family sticks together always" Horace promises me. I smile at all of them and take turns hugging them goodbye before joining the others downstairs._ _I say a quick goodbye to the rest of the children and miss Peregrine before joining Emma at the house's doorway. She hugs me and I hold her close for a few moments. Basking in the pleasure of knowing that soon she'll be my fiancée._

 _"I'll be back before you'll know it" I whisper comfortingly as we break away from our hug._

 _"I love you" she whispers. I kiss her on the forehead gently._

 _"I love you too" I tell her. I begin my freak down the stairs and when I'm about halfway across the yard I turn and wave at her. She waves back and smiles at me. I feel a strong sensation in my belly and know it's time to unlock my new peculiarity._

 _"I love you" I shout to her before turning away and begin to run at an incredible speed. For the first time I am engulfed in the blue light and I am excited, thinking about the adventures that await me._


End file.
